slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:0agneska0/Najfajniejsze momenty z odcinka 13
A więc czas zaspojlerować wam odcinek 13 (dla tych z was, którzy jeszcze go nie przeszli)! Nie bez powodu mam takiego avka jakiego mam. W tym odcinku moja twarz wielokrotnie przybrała podobny wyraz. Na początku odcinka spotykamy Kentina, który całuje się z Amber, żeby się na nas zemścić, a potem nieźle sobie po niej jedzie xD (a Amber grzeszy inteligencją naszej Su, bo nawet nie miała pojęcia jak ma na imię chłopak, z którym się całuje i dodaje coś w takim stylu, że można myśleć, że zawsze dostawała kosza od facetów zaraz po tym jak otworzyła usta). Kentin ROZWALA jej telefon o ścianę (co tam, że nasza Su wybuliła kasy na niego) Jaki tekst.jpg jaki buntownik.jpg no comment.jpg Nasza InTeLiGeNtNa Su nawet się nie orientuje, że to jest Ken (który każe do siebie zwracać się od teraz KENTIN). W całym odcinku już go później za bardzo nie widzimy- tylko później, kiedy Su lata zbierać kasę na sprzęt dla Kasa (wzmacniacz jakby kogoś to interesowało). No właśnie, idźmy dalej. 'jeśli miałyśmy wysoki lovometr z Kentinem, ten będzie dla nas miły kiedy my odgadniemy, że to on, jeśli nie, to wyleje on na nas swoje frustracje >.<" Mnie się akurat trafiło tak, że był bardzo niemiły, ale przyznam się, że mam multikonta- wybaczcie mi, kiedy zakładałam je nie wiedziałam, że nie można ich mieć *czołga się na kolanach*- i na jednym z tych multikont Kentin zachował się w stosunku do Su milusio. Załączam foto' thumb|400px Co jeszcze było dla mnie genialne? Opowiadamy Arminowi o transformacji Ken...tina. A później o tym, że (bo chcąc zorganizować koncert opowiadamy o tym Lysandrowi, on stwierdza, że to super pomysł, ale trzeba zapytać Kasa. Ten ma muchy w nosie, ale w końcu napadamy na niego stadem, Su robi maślane oczka i on się zgadza wziąć udział w koncercie, ale mówi, że jest jeden problem- ten wzmacniacz co mu się zepsuł i Su terroryzuje szkołę, żeby owe fundusze nazbierać) brakuje pieniędzy i widzimy na jednej z ilustracji przemyślenia Armina na ten temat. Armin, armin.jpg|UU, jakie ostre słowa xD Armin, Armin 2.jpg|Myślałam, że padnę XD Nie tylko ty.jpg|Nie tylko ty się nad tym zastanawiałeś... Latamy z Alexym po szkole sprawdzając kto stworzy z nami gang, żeby Kastiel w końcu uległ i zagrał na koncercie i wtedy spotykamy po raz ostatni bodajże. Jak nazbierałam kasy to poszłam grzecznie kupić wzmacniacz (I'm a good girl :D), nie chciałam, żeby coś głupiego nasza Su zrobiła. Spotkałam się wtedy z Kasem, dałam mu wzmacniacz i oto kolejny genialny dialog. och kas, kas.jpg|to mój mąż, nie wiedziałeś? xD a ty nic nie wiesz xD.jpg|Su- jaki tekst xD a ty nic nie wiesz xD 2.jpg|A o czym ty pomyślałeś? a ty nic nie wiesz xD 3.jpg|A ty nic nie wiesz... xD a ty nic nie wiesz xD 4.jpg|Nie wiem czy to dobrze czy źle... Potem próbujemy przekonać chłopaków, żeby pomogli nam uprzątnąć miejsce, w którym będzie się odbywał koncert, a które znalazła Roza- piwnicę. Prosimy parę osób. Armin mi odmówił, ale za to mój uwodzicielski uśmiech skusił Kasa i Nata (a tego to Su złapała za rękę i dociągnęła do końca korytarza, a sam fakt złapania za rękę wzbudził "entuzjazm" Natka. Zastała ich Roza, która ma oko na wszystko xD i reszta znajomych, którzy się zgodzili). smile.jpg|Czy aby na pewno? smile 2.jpg|*.* smile 3.jpg|*nose bleeding mode on* smile 4.jpg smile 5.jpg|Z Natem się udało ;) smile 6.jpg|Śmiem twierdzić, że to ja cię wprawiam w dobry humor ;D DeSyżOn TAjMu- czyli czas wybrać z kim dobrać się w parę przy sprzątaniu (matko- jakby zawsze trzeba bylo się dobierać parami, może jeszcze trzymając się za rączkę?) Wybrałam Kastiela naturalmą. Faktem tym nie był za bardzo zadowolony Lysander, a Nataniel wydał się na serio wkurzony xD Ale cóż- życie to wybory. No i nie pożałowałam- banan nie schodził z mojej twarzy. Można się było nieźle uśmiać. dosadnie.jpg|Jak Kastiel coś powie... XD dosadnie 2.jpg|UuU- Kas, nie kuś, nie kuś xD dosadnie 3.jpg|Chciałbyś i dobrze o tym wiesz xD dosadnie 4.jpg|Tym razem wyjątkowo się zgadzam z Su. Słodkie było to, że Kastiel wyręczał naszą Su przy każdej rzeczy, ale z drugiej strony Su wałęsała się tylko udając, że coś robi, co jej się nie podobało... W końcu Su wzięła sobie jakieś graty i też je niosła. I ło matko! Wydało się- Kas jednak nie jest ślepy!- Kas sam stwierdził to, że Su nie jest zbyt światła na umyśle. głupota Su- nawet kas o niej wie.jpg|Pytanie! głupota Su- nawet kas o niej wie 2.jpg|Oj tam, oj tam I teraz jeszcze ostatnia dawka dialogów, bądź monologów: haha w co ty grasz kas.jpg|Hahha, Kas, w co ty z nami grasz? xD Genialnie xD.jpg|Uu, Su nawet potrafi się ostro wkurzyć xD su- o jakich substancjach ty myślisz.jpg|O czym ona myśli dokładnie?! D: To tyle- nieźle się namęczyłam nad dokumentowaniem przygód naszej Su i tworzeniem tego wpisu. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście zadowolone ;D Żałuję tylko, że nie udało mi się zdobyć ilustracji, ale cóż. Odcinek i tak był dla mnie GE-NIA-LNY! A teraz już lece, bo pani od wosu zadała nam jako pracę domową rozwiązać maturę próbną na poziomie rozszerzonym. Pozdro! >:/ Do usłyszenia! ;* PS. Przed chwilą miałam taki dialog z Kentinem: Nie obrażaj się. Teraz jestem zupełnie inny... Chcę skorzystać z okazji i odwdzięczyć się Amber pięknym za nadobne! Ale nie zapomniałem o wszystkich miłych chwilach, które razem spędziliśmy! Było naprawdę fajnie! Powinniśmy to kiedyś powtórzyć! A. Jak chcesz! B. Wolałabym nie...O wiele bardziej lubiłam Kena. • Wybrałam opcję B Oto skutek: wolała kena.jpg Opłacało się ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach